


Acceptance

by BlazingStarInInkyBlackness



Series: Fuck you, JNPR is not cis [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Coming Out, Genderfluid Nora Valkyrie, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Non Binary Pyrrha Nikos, Trans Jaune Arc, Trans Lie Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingStarInInkyBlackness/pseuds/BlazingStarInInkyBlackness
Summary: I will make trans Lie Ren a thing if I have to populate the entire tag myself





	Acceptance

Ren found out when he was young, young enough to never doubt it no matter how many people tried to make him. Mulan was dead before she was ever real. His mother understood perfectly, his father took longer.

But as the man prepared to take on the monstrous Grimm head on he accepted his son, putting any thought of his daughter aside, she just didn’t exist.

“Lie, you have to run.”

Ren hadn’t even noticed as his father used his name. He didn’t notice that it was the first time the man had ever used his real name. All he could think about was where was his mother? He was shocked out of his thoughts by his father’s next words.

“Listen to me son. You have to be brave now, do you understand?”

Ren ran and ran, clenching the dagger in his hand. The man’s weapon. He introduced himself to Nora as Ren, letting Mulan fade into nothingness because that was all she was.

He was Lie Ren and he had to be brave. Even if that meant hiding.

 

Nora didn’t work out it out for much longer. Much, much longer. It took her until Pyrrha was dead, until her home was gone and until she heard a brand new term ‘gender fluid’.

When they were inside she went straight to Ren. He was waiting for her. What he wasn’t ready for was her utter silence. She didn’t say anything for so long he wondered if she was injured.

Then she couldn’t stop talking. She couldn’t stop talking about how she maybe wasn’t always a she and maybe she wasn’t always a he either and she knew it was confusing and maybe it was too confusing and she should just stop and-

“What do you want me to call you?” Ren asked gently, cutting Nora off. She stared at him for a moment before she let out a long sigh.

“She. Nora. I- I’m not like you I’m not- I-”

“It’s okay.” Ren muttered. “I’m here.”

“I know that!” Nora smiled and nodded. “You’re always here. Th-thank you for that.”

Ren smiled and Nora couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face as well.

 

Jaune admitted it quietly, ashamed of it. He spoke about being one of eight, of being the Arc girls, about the jokes that his father must be so lonely. He spoke about knowing he wasn’t right, that he was never right, that he loved being too tall and too gangly and too male.

He didn’t talk about coming out, about being thrown from his house with an aching body and tears gone. He didn’t talk about faking transcripts to change that all so important letter to an M. He didn’t talk about how scared he was, how he just wanted to fight, how he hid underneath an oversized jumper to hide that he still couldn’t get surgery.

He said nothing. Ren remembered and just brought him close for maybe the first hug they’d shared.

“None of that matters anymore. You’re just as much of a man as I am.”

Jaune couldn’t quite explain why he broke down after that.

 

Pyrrha was the last. It was after she came home scarred and empty. Something had been ripped out of her by Cinder and she was changed permanently. She drifted as if she was still dead.

She felt dead. She explained it to Jaune one night. Her semblance had been ripped apart and her soul had been examined. She wasn’t real anymore.

She was real enough for him and he wished he could show her that.

As Pyrrha slowly came back to herself she stopped wearing the armour that revealed too much. Nora was the first to ask. Pyrrha just responded that she didn’t have anything to hide anymore.

The first time Pyrrha asked Jaune to use different pronouns Jaune was caught off guard.

“Which ones?”

“They/ them.”

“Uh o-okay.”

Pyrrha smiled softly. They didn’t do that often enough anymore. If this was something Jaune could do then he would.

“I wasn’t born male.”

“I- I don’t think I was born anything.” Pyrrha said quietly. “I tried but it just- it wouldn’t fit.” They looked up at Jaune at that, as if expecting him to say something negative. Instead he just smiled.

“You should talk to Nora.”

 

In the end they were children who had been betrayed one too many times to trust anyone other than themselves. They were also children who understood that in a world where your loved ones could be snatched away at a moment’s notice there was really no point hiding just who you were.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr at blazingstarininkyblackness if you want my full theory on why Ren is trans  
> Also, am I allowed to put swear words in the series title? idk. Worst comes to the worst I get a warning and change it


End file.
